creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Squidward's Suicide/@comment-24835069-20140419061200
This is my 1st time rating a pasta. I'm new here and know I may have a different opinion later on after reading more stories, and then may come back and update some of these 1st reviews. This pasta has 2 parts IMO, the story and the video, I'll rate each. The story I'd rate 8/10, I can imagine scarier things, but it is very creepy! The "hyper-realistic" bit annoyed me slightly because 1. the word was overused and 2. It's inaccurate, if the video above is any indication. Those definately are NOT real-looking eyes! If you took away the rest of the pic and saw the "eyes" without context, they'd likely resemble a pair of suns more than anything. As to the "dead children" thing, it does seem a bit random and tacked-on, as if the writer tried to mash 2 unrelated creepy stories into 1. It does make the story scarier though (I'd give it 7/10 without that element). But I'm not sure if the backdrop of Squidward's Suicide (a scary 1 all by itself) helped the "semi-subliminal evidence of child-murder accidently caught on tape of real children's cartoon" story, or if it would've been better to let that pasta have it's own spotlight to shine in, against the (all the more contrasting) backdrop of a normal, happy episode (I have some ideas for that, if we are allowed to write "derivitive works"). The gore factor didn't really bother me, I did actually feel a little nauseated at 1 point, but suspect that had more to do with the fact I'd gone too long without eating. I like fictional gore though, realize not all do. Overall this was both scary and sad, more the former than the latter. As opposed to Dead Bart, which I find more sad than scary, and don't like as much. Now with the video, context is everything. I rate it 4/10, but without the story behind it I'd prolly just go 2/10. Maybe the video has been changed since some of you all commented, but I saw no dead people. No dead kids, or even dead Squidward. Literally all I saw was that 1st image of sad Squidward staring sadly at me, with the lighting/colors changing for 1 second a couple of times, which I'll admit gave me a jump scare on 1st viewing. And those are OK, give 1 a nice jolt of adreneline and all, but not really interesting, no thought-food there. Which is exactly why screamers are banned here, right? Speaking of "screamers", the sound on this vid wasn't scary at all to me. Maybe a bit disturbing in context, but that's it. The "RARRRARRRARR" sounds like a guy trying to mimic a barking dog. It actually made me laugh a little! The rest was so staticky and garbled it reminded me of Olden Times when enterprising (read: horny) youngsters could kinda-sorta see free "mature audience themed" movies on HBO and company, provided they had sufficiently active (read: dirty) imaginations.